


Untitled

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e12 Code Breaker, M/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles, Written before I watched season 2, Written before season 3, Written before we knew Talia's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retrospect of Derek Hale's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before I watched season 2 last year (and before season 3 ever came out), so obviously there's going to be canon fuck-ups and stuff, but I thought I'd share this anyways.
> 
> In my headcanon, Stiles doesn't just call Derek 'Sourwolf', but also 'Grumpy Alpha'.

Derek Hale wasn't always such a Sourwolf.

Come to think of it, he wasn't always such a Grumpy Alpha, either.

He tries not to think about what happened in the past to earn those nicknames, yet it still haunts him, to this day.

*

He was five and old enough to know better, but he couldn't control the fact that he accidently started to wolf out at his preschool, going after a boy who continually picked on everybody there – himself included. When he was brought home, his father yelled at him, screaming. Calling him a good for nothing son and why couldn't he be more like his then-seven-year-old sister, Laura, cause at least she could somewhat control her inner wolf.

That alone would emotionally scar anybody for life.

*

He was twelve; really old enough to know better, when he shifted uncontrollably again. Thankfully, it wasn't in anywhere public, but at home after he and his Uncle Peter were having an argument and he clawed up Peter's car, ruining its perfect exterior. Either his mother or father didn't seem to care, or they did care and seemed to turn a blind eye to this.

That was the first time anybody had ever hit him, hard.

That was the last time that he shifted uncontrollably.

That was the start of Derek Hale's personality change.

*

He was sixteen, a sophomore in high school who was just about to finish that year, when he met Kate Argent. The two quickly entered into a relationship, they slept with one another, and he spilled his family's secrets. Then **IT** happened, a few months later.

The fire happened on a wintery Tuesday while he and Laura were at school; he was now a junior and Laura was a senior. They never got a phone call, a text message, nothing. Laura knew, of course. Their father was the alpha in the family's pack, and something had happened to make her aware that she was, indeed, alpha now, as the responsibility fell to the eldest child whose parent was an alpha.

*

He was a month shy of turning twenty-two, had a job as a mechanic, and was living in a non-descript town in New York with Laura who was working as a waitress when another **IT** happened.

It was a spring day when Laura had just come home from working her shift; Derek was still at work. It was border-lining the dusky evening time, that time of day when it's just starting to get dark out but you still have enough light to see. Their home – if you could really call it that – was near the edge of woods. The woods where a no longer comatose Peter stood, transforming into his werewolf self, ready to kill her and take the alpha position.

*

Laura had been dead for all of a few hours now by the time Derek came home. He didn't notice at first. He called her name when he came into the house; no response. He walked into her room; not there. He figured she went out in the woods, to let her wolf run free for a change instead of just holding it in.

Hours went by, still no sign of Laura. Derek began to worry that something had happened to her. It was late at night, but thankfully his wolf vision let him see perfectly fine, thank you very much. He came upon an area in the woods, and sniffed. Both his sister's and uncle's scents filled the air, along with the scent of blood; of death. His inner wolf tore at him, and he howled upon finding Laura's body – or what was left of it, mourning the loss of his sister, his anchor; the one that taught him how to control his transformation.

*

It was November now; the leaves had already started to fall to the ground. Derek moved back to Beacon Hills and buried his sister near the house that they grew up in and placed a studded rope with wolfsbane flowers around it, taking ownership of the house. It was still somewhat livable; just needed a few major repairs, especially where the basement was concerned. He vowed to get revenge on Kate for making his life hell; for murdering his family, and on Peter especially for killing his sister.

*

Months later and another wolf running around – a sixteen year old named Scott McCall, who was bitten by Peter thank you very much – there was the final showdown between Kate and Peter, then Peter and Derek. Peter gave Kate a chance to apologize for setting the house on fire; the fire that destroyed his family. While Kate did apologize, he had killed her anyways, for her apology was truly lacking just that – the words never rang true to him.

Shortly after the murder of Kate, Derek delivered the final death blow to Peter, slashing his claws across the older wolf's throat, much to the protestation of Scott. By this time, Derek was already getting good and pissed off, but couldn't help but overhear Scott's friend Stiles' (also known as the one that Derek had in mind as a potential pack mate and actual mate) words – something about him now being a grumpyalpha instead of a sourwolf now, the smart ass – and turned to him, red Alpha eyes flashing and fangs bared, growling words about how he should learn to respect Alphas and lunged towards the boy, knocking him to the ground and biting him on the shoulder – teeth sinking down into soft flesh, drawing enough blood to pass on the bite and infect the teenager.

*

It was the next full moon. A black wolf – Derek – waited around outside of Stiles' house when he just fucking knew without even having to look that Stiles was right behind him in his grey wolf form. Derek turned and surveyed his mate, walking around him, checking him out in the process. Stiles blinked once, golden eyes of a fledging appearing at first, but as he blinked again, blue eyes appeared – the eyes of a beta wolf. Derek looked puzzled for a moment, but somehow realized that with everything that Scott was having a hard time picking up on, Stiles would be a better wolf.

Derek leaned in close to Stiles, and gave his face an approving lick before taking off into the woods, leaving the younger beta to chase after him, both of them howling into the dark.

He wasn't going to be a Sourwolf or Grumpy Alpha for now.

Not when he had Stiles by his side.


End file.
